


On the Balcony

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [4]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Drawing, Episode s02e04, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: "I suppose we shall never understand the fairer sex, will we?"





	On the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether I like this drawing or not... Anyway, here it is!


End file.
